The unnoticed trio
by midnightbittersweet
Summary: An anger prone Italian, a German with the ego the size of this planet, the shyest Canadian you will ever meet, and a boy who isn't considered important by anyone. An unlikely group but with each feeling equally left out of their own family's then it mite just be time to go out and find a new one. (Prussia, sealand, Romano, and Canada alliance.) and M for Romano's potty mouth
1. Chapter 1 intro

**A!N okay officially stuck on my other fan**

**Fictions so you know let's start a new one**

**Chap one a new alliance**

**Romanos pov**

He abandoned me for the potatoes basterd again! I walked into a bar and sat down angrily huffing. "us excuse me sir you're kind of sitting on me." A small voice said from behind me. I jumped startled. And got up quickly seeing the blond male in the chair I didn't see before. "oh sorry I guess." I grumbled and sat by him. "It's okay Romano." I jumped again. "FFF- HOW DO YOU FUCKING KNOW MY NAME" I nearly yelled startling the male beside me. "I-I'm Canada I'm a Country to.." He trailed off looking at the floor. … Canada… OH Canada. "Oh yeah Canada right sorry." I said. Sitting down again. He looked at me shocked. "You- remember me." Canada says a little bit hesitantly. "well yeah you sit by me and my retarded brother every meeting. "You've noticed me at the meetings." Canada said still in shock. "Yeah you always get interrupted it's kind of hard to watch. Why doesn't your brother, the so called hero, help you or something?" I said sloshing around the beer I was just given. Taking a sip. "well personally I don't think he even notices." Canada nearly whispers I sigh and pat his back. "Welcome to the club maple basterd." I take a sip of my beer.

"Hay Italian potty mouth." I heard a slurred German voice say. I turn around to see Prussia standing behind me. "YOur-Broother is." He nearly fell over before he even finished that comment. Canada got up quickly and helped him into the seat beside me. "Y-You're…" I stopped him with a wave of my hand afraid he might hurt himself he tried too hard. "Yeah Yeah my brother and your brother both abandoned us I know." Prussia hiccupped and looked at me confused. "Yo-ur Bruder ab-and- Left you To." I nodded my head and pointed to Canada "What about you Maple basterd." Canada nodded his head. "Yeah America went drinking with England and France and abandoned me as well." he said a little angraliy looking at the table in front of us sadly and taking a drink from his beer. "mine god-it's a fukn' epedim-ic" Prussa said slurring all over the place. "tell me about it Po-.. beer basterd" I changed my mind of what I would call him. He liked beer way more than potatoes judging by the state he's in now. "Ha-y we should look out for –each-'ther and be the best most aweasome group – alliance like pfff ksksksksks ever." For how wasted Prussia was He made a good point. I dare admit it his mite have a good idea. "well I've always wanted some friends…" Canada looked at me with a little glimmer of hope in his eyes. Well.. I guess that settles it. "Sure yeah why not.." I mumbled huffing out some breath and watching as Feli and that Germany basterd passed the window.

_"Yeah maybe having friends will be nice for a change." _

**_A!N Okay intro is over _**

**_We will get to the good stuff _**

**_Later._**

**_Lets see how this trio works out_**


	2. Chapter 2 a pact

**_A!N okay lets get this party started_**

**_With the real stuff shall we_**

**_Canada's pov_**

I woke up that morning to find Kuma jumping on my stomach yelling food over and over again. So I made him pancakes then sat down on the couch. _"I wonder if they will remember me" _They probably won't so I was prepared to be disappointed.

After we finished talking at the bar me and Romano walked Prussia home (more like carried) and then went our separate ways after we all exchanged phone numbers. Prussia was pretty drunk that night so I think that he won't remember it and Romano will probably stop caring.

I sighed and sipped some of the tea I just made. *Knock Knock* … what.. "uh-coming." No one ever visits me so this was new. I got up and ran to the door and opened it. Prussia and Romano was there. Prussia looked like he had a killer hangover though. "Hello Maple basterd." Roman said and walked into my house. "Wh-What.." I didn't know how to react. I've never been remembered before. "Grrrr. How could you two let me drink that much last night!" Prussia said with a groan. "Well actually you were that drunk before we saw you beer basterd." Romano Said sitting on my couch. Prussia sat down too.

I shut the door. "so wait you guys remembered me." Romano looked at me quizzically and Prussia just rubbed his head. "Of course no matter how drunk I am the awesome me would never forget a promise especially one this big." He grumbled the last part. "Yeah why would you think we would forget you?" Romano asked his normal irritated expression fading a little. "well everyone else has no problem for getting me or just ignoring me.." Romano scowled. "yeah well their all just basterds anyway… all of them." He whispered the last part. " Yeah your too awesome to forget." Prussia said rubbing his head again. I smiled. I have never had a friend before. "do you need something for that…" Prussia nodded his head with a groan. I left to get the Advil from the cabinet. I came back and handed it to Prussia. He took it quickly. "so… were friends what now…" Romano asked normal scowl placed on his face he crossed his legs. "Let's make a pact." Prussia Said already feeling better. "Uh-oh-okay." I've never made a pact before. "wow your really quiet…" Prussia commented making me blush. "Not that that isn't awesome. I'm used to Germanys incessant yelling." Prussia said with a smile. "What do we need to do to do this damn pact thing because I don't think a fucking damn pinkie promise is going to cut it for me okay." Romano said getting a little irritated at us. "Well Lets do a blood pact!" Romano almost fell over at Prussia's recommendation. "can you fucking repeat that…" Romano asked angrily. "Come on people say it's the strongest type of pact!" Prussia said in a near wining voice "I'm up for a challenge…" Canada said in his normal whispery voice. "See! Even Canada wants to do it!" Prussia said waving his arms in Canada's direction. "… Fine but you better not have HIV or some shit cause you look like the type of jack ass that might be carrying!" Romano yelled at Prussia. "Okay so what do we need to do to do a fucking blood pact." Prussia did his classic Ksksksksk laugh and left. He returned later with a pen, a piece of paper, a razor, and a candle. "okay write your full name and jot down 'I will always be there for..' then the other twos names." Prussia said handing the pen to Romano fist. Romano did what he was told and handed the paper to Canada who also did so. Then Prussia quickly jotted down his name and then got out the razor. "now each of us should cut are selfs just enough to draw blood and then smear some over our names." Prussia said handing the razor to Romano. "Fuck this shit no way I'm doing this!" Romano said dropping the razor back on the coffee table. "Come one just do it and stop being such a baby!" Prussia said in a winy voice. Romano grimaced and picked up the razor. In one swift motion he slid it across his wrist. "hay that actually didn't hurt that fucking bad…" Romano mumbled and rubbed the collecting droplets of blood over his name on the paper. He handed it to Canada who did the same then to Prussia. "Okay now we burn it over this candle to make it legit." Prussia said lighting the candle and holding the paper over it. "Seriously I feel like we're making a pact with the god damn devil here!" Romano said watching the paper turn to ash. "I think it was a good way to validate our pact…" Canada said smiling. "Ksksksksksksksks I like this one." Prussia said smiling and pointing to Canada. "Hay so what are you two basterds human names anyway." Romano asked. "since we just kind of mixed our bloods together and shit I think we should at least know that much." Prussia nodded his head. "I am the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt!" Romano nodded. "I'm Lovino Vargas." He stated and they both looked too Canada. "I'm Mathew Williams." He said his voice still whispery. "Whelp nice to meet you two and I can tell this is the start of an awesome friend ship kskskskksksks" Prussia said wrapping his arm around Romano and Canada's shoulders. "Get off of me Basterd!" "I ….don't mind all that much I guess…"

**A!N okay here we go**

**Getting into the real stuff**

**Sorry I couldn't think of anyother pacts then my blood pact i made up**


	3. Chapter 3 Sleep over!

**A!N hello I'm back. Also new head canon**

**The reason nobody notices Canada**

**Is because if they did see him**

**Everyone would be fighting over him**

**And yelling at each other to stay away from him**

**It would basically cause world war three**

**chapter 3 sleep over!**

**Prussia's POV**

"So we're god damn friends now what the fuck are we suppose to do?!" Romano huffed crossing his arms and glaring at me. Wow he can be a real buzz kill but I guess I'll just have to get used to it now that we're friends. "yeah I don't really know what to do either." Canada said shyly looking left and smiling. _You have got to be kidding me! _"Okay well friends kind of just hang out and do stuff together." I said not really knowing how to explain this too them.

Then me being so awesome had a brilliant idea. "HAY LETS ALL SLEEP OVER HERE!" I'm pretty sure I startled the two because they both seemed a bit taken off about this. "… What. The. Actual. Fuck." Romano said angrily. Seriously is he just constantly pissed off… "Yeah isn't it the best way for us to all get to know each other I mean unless you two have any better ideas." I said looking at the both of them. "wait here now!" Canada said in almost a normal speaking voice which I guess is his version of screaming. Really can this kid get any quieter… all well. "Yeah here now come on it'll be fun!" I said trying to get them both to say yes. "Fine I guess you the expert on this friend shit anyway." He turned to Canada. "Mathew are you okay with us doing this at your place because we can always do it somewhere else." Canada looked a little shocked at this. "wait your asking .. me." Canada said a little quieter than normal. If that's even possible. "Of course I mean it is your fucking house right." Romano asked a little unsure now. "yeah I guess I'm just not used to anyone asking my opinion on anything." Canada said perking back up a little. I didn't really know how to feel about that sentence. "yeah we can have it here I guess."

"Awesome!" this was going to be totally sweet!

**A!N srry for the short chapter**

**I guess this isn't really popular yet and I think**

**That I subcontiusly update the once that have people**

**Screaming death threats at me if I don't update **

**Srry Ill try to get more up on this one.**


	4. Chapter 4 sleep overs and confessions

**A!N okay srry for the wait**

**I was a little un motivated without**

**Reviews so let see how their**

**Sleep over idea **

**Plays out **

**Third person pov**

Romano, Canada, and Prussia all got a small list of things for them to bring.

Prussia was bringing the booze, a karaoke machine, and a few movies (porn doesn't count)

We're having the party at Canada's house so it's his job to provide the food and Space for all of this to go down in.

Romano is bringing some tomatoes (via request from Canada) and a few board games.

Once all of this was collected and ready they all met back at Canada's house.

"SHIT ARE WE 16 YEAR OLD GIRLS I MEAN LOOK AT THIS SHIT!" Romano shouted finally realizing what all of the stuff they collected looked like together, "Come on it'll be fun and then you won't care as much." Prussia said with a shrug. "I don't know I think this will be kind of fun." Canada said in his whispery voice with a shrug. Romano sighed and almost face palmed. "fine fine whatever the fuck.." Romano mumbled. Prussia tackled Romano in a hug which lead to a string of curses that no ears should ever have to hear.

Then Canada's phone started ringing. Romano and Prussia both paused and Romano used this opportunity to push Prussia off of him. Canada picked up the phone to a loud voice that he's used to hearing by now. "YOOOOOOOO Canada broham what's up dude!" America screamed into the phone startling Canada out of his skin. "h-hi America i-" Canada's small voice was interrupted. "SOO me, France, and England are going out drinking and I'm kind of out of money at the moment so would you like to come!" Canada sighed angrily and he almost hung up there. America has always been a friend in need and Canada was not about to do this again. He only calls when he needs something from Canada and Canada usually said yes even though he knew this because he didn't like being alone but now he was actually busy this time. "NO America look I am busy don't call for the rest of the night!" He said talking at a normal voice tone which was yelling for him. "…Wh-" Canada hung up the phone and turned back to Romano and Prussia. "Wow what was that about." Romano asked pointing to the phone. "He always dose that! America always just uses me for whatever he pleases. I'm sick of being invisible! I DON'T WANT TO LIVE IN AMERICAS SHADOW! ENGLAND AND FRANCE DON'T EVEN NOTICE ME! EVERYONES SUCH a-a- BASTERD!" Both Romano and Prussia were silent watching Canada get angry for the first time they've seen. Well until Prussia almost fell over laughing. "HA HE SAID YOUR LINE!" Prussia yelled laughing. "IT IS NOT 'MY' LINE!..." Romano yelled hitting the currently laughing Prussia with a pillow. "Technically it is." Canada said rubbing the back of his neck. "Hmph whatever! If anyone should know how bad fucking brothers can be it should be me! I had to live with Feli the Ve~ing Pasta moron for the majority of my child hood until the tomato basterd took me in and my life got thirty times worse if that's Possible!" Romano yelled. "… what's wrong with Italy? I thought he was really nice." Canada said looking at Romano with a confused look. "Yeah that's the problem!" Romano said throwing the pillow he was holding at the wall. "He is TOO nice. Everyone loves him. Grandpa Rome Even Loved HIM over me. JUST BECAUSE I MESS UP A LOT DOSNT MEAN IM WORTHLESS! ITS ALWAYS ITALY THIS FELI THAT! IM ITALY TOO!" Romano was screaming at this point. Prussia set his hand on Romano's shoulder and that seemed to calm Romano down. Romano's face went a deep red embarrassed from his sudden outburst. "If it makes any difference to you I think your better then Ita-Feliano." Prussia said correcting himself when he almost called Feli Italy. "…not really Beer basterd." Romano said. In reality It did. It made a difference to Romano but he wasn't about to let Prussia know that. "I don't really think you should care about what they do or what others think of you." Prussia said with another shrug. "WELL THAT'S EASY FOR YOU TO SAY! YOU NEVER CARE ABOUT ANYTHING EVERYTHING IS A JOKE TO YOU AND EITHER WAY YOU GET TO HAVE MISTER RULES AND REGUALTIONS AS A BROTHER!" Romano said raging. "I… don't care… yes I guess your right I really don't care about much do i. but that's kind of what I have to do because if I care about something then I might lose it. Like I did everything else…" Prussia said turning nonchalant all of the sudden. "Yes Germany is a good brother but.. I think he care less about me then I do anything else." Prussia was looking at the floor at this point. "of course I care and love him but he doesn't have to love me." Looking up Prussia saw both Romano and Canada staring at him with shock written on their faces. "…But … uh…I'm to awesome to be affected by some pety girly mushy anything sksksksksksksksk!" Prussia Said excitedly standing up trying to cover up his mess up. Canada griped Prussia's arm and he sat down. "We have fucking awful family members don't we.." Canada nodded his head while Prussia made a noise in agreement. "Well… maybe we can be each other's new family." Romano said getting up. "just because we've had shitty lives doesn't mean it needs to continue that way." Romano threw a beer to Prussia. "HA! Yeah the awesome us shouldn't be dragged down by the past lets party!" Prussia grabbed hold of Canada's arms and dragged him to the karaoke machine. Romano laughed a little at this and grabbed one of the tomato's h brought.

Maybe they could be a good family.

**A!N okay new chap is up srry for the wait and I hope you likey**


	5. Chapter 5 sealand?

**A!N IM ALIVE**

***cominces to throw a new chap in your face***

**READ THIS ALL OF THIs**

***runs out of room***

**Okay romanos pov**

After the other night I was feeling less angry. As impossible that is I don't know why hanging out with these bas- okay maybe those two aren't as basterdy but… I was walking threw a store with Canada and Prussia we were looking for, …Something… personally I don't even know any more. What we HAVE is a few cases of beer a lot of maple syrup and some seal rolls and bird seeds for Gilbird and kumajiro I think his name was. Then I heard some sort of crying and huffing. I walked around a corner ignoring the other two for a second to see a crying sealand standing in the middle of the isle. "They forgot me again DAMN IT." He sniffled then yelled. I walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder other two following close behind. "Hay sea kid what's your problem!" I asked handing him a tomato. "Sweden and Finland forgot me AGAIN!" wow this kid was really upset. "well how long have you been standing here?" Prussia asked letting Gilbert fly around the kids head. "Ive been here for three hours!" the kid nearly screamed. "I get that your upset kid but we're kind of in a store and are now getting angry glares so could you tone it down an octave." I asked him in a shushed tone to which he nodded to. "okay then we can just drive you back to Swe-" "No" the kid interrupted "I don't want to go back to those-those-those IDIOT JERKS!" wow that's like a kid version of mother fucker. "uh…" I didn't know what to say to that honestly. "so you don't want to go back to Sweden and Finland." Canada whispered inching closer. "NO! THEY CONSTANTLY DO THIS TO ME!" Sealand yelled drawing more attention to him. "Okay their mini awesome the awesome us will take you out of the store so we can talk about this more." Prussia grabbed Sealand by the waist and lifted him up. Which even though I hate to admit it looked rather cute. All three of us walked out of the store and drove back to Canada's.

"But they always will do this." Sealand whispered holding the cup of hot coco that Canada gave him. Canada was trying to get him to understand why he had to go back. I look at the small tear running down his face. I froze. I felt something in my chest break and before I could stop myself I said "You could stay with me." I startled even myself with that sentence, but continued. "Think about it guys he's just as ignored as us but it's worse because he's a kid. Think about how we felt when we were forgotten for the first time when we were younger! Let's not make him go back okay." Prussia seemed to freeze for a second before getting excited. "Hay kid want to be the new member of our awesome unnoticed trio!" Canada and me looked at him oddly. "Unnoticed trio?" all three of us said together. "I- kind of like that name!" Canada said a little more exited. I sighed. As good as any other name I guess. "Sure why the f- heck not." I said noticing there was a kid in the room. "so sealand what do you say!" Gilbert said almost bouncing with excitement. "…Yeah… Yeah I will join this gang!" Sealand nearly yelled. "And I will stay with Romano!" _Shit I forgot I said that_. I was about to retort when I noticed something. Canada couldn't take care of sealand he was too quiet and wouldn't be able to handle the rowdiness and Gilbert still lived with the potato basterd so… it was ether me or no one. "yeah okay." I said sighing and grabbing his hand. "I guess I should get him settled in shouldn't I." I waved goodbye to the other two before getting in my car. "Are you buckled up Sealand." I asked looking over my shoulder to the back seat. "Yup!" he practically beamed.

**A!N *papers scattered everywhere***

**Grrrr I have a lot of other fics to get on.**

**I didn't know I was going to go this way with this fic**

**And I didn't plan on adding sealand but okay **

***runs out of room grabbing scattered papers***


	6. Chapter 6 dad?

**A!N okey-dokey im back**

**Srry but I needed to wait till school was out to **

**be able to finally update anything.**

**But on the bright side **

**ITS SUMMER WHERE I AM**

**Which means I have 8 more hours to cry over**

**Imaginary people!**

**BTW I have been working on my grammar and spelling so **

**Hopefully you don't have to decode all of **

**My fan fictions as much anymore**

**And everyone who has offered me betas **

**Thank you so much I might just take you up on your offers I really**

**Do want to improve my writing**

**But I'm also flexible so if at any time you for some reason you can't **

**Do it anymore I completely understand**

**Let's get on this next chapter**

_**Canada's pov**_

I sighed. Gilbert Left and Romano and Peter (**A!N sealands human name for those who don't know that.)** went to go get a few things like cloths and stuff for Peter until they can get all his stuff from Finland and Sweden's place. I sat on my couch and looked around my house.

It's weird normally the place is empty and I just have always lived like that but … after that visit… I don't know if empty feels right anymore. No I didn't like empty anymore. I didn't like being alone now that I know I don't have to be. Sighing I got up and grabbed Kumajiro fed him and walked back to my bed. I felt kind of tired especially after last night. _Hmmmm I wonder how Lovino is fairing with Peter…. And how Gilberts doing. _I was starting to wish they hadn't left. I enjoyed the company. _Maybe if I'm lucky they'll keep their promises and not forget me. _

I know they told me they wouldn't and I had a feeling that these three people might actually be the first to remember me but at the same time I was afraid that they would forget me and that I was going to get my heart smashed… again. _I wonder what the others are doing …_

**Prussias pov**

The first thing I did when I got back to my and my brothers house was collapse on my bed in the basement. I sighed contently into the pillow. _That….was actually pretty nice. _Laughing a little into the pillow my mind wandered to what Lovi was doing and how he was dealing with Peter. I also started wondering about Mathew. "man I didn't take Lovino as the kid loving type." I mumbled to myself. _Then again you never know. _"They could almost be as awesome as me… couldn't they… well almost." I was about to fall sleep, considering Lovino, Mathew and I were up till four and the morning and then went shopping for a random reason … that now that I think about it I can't even remember at seven. _Damn that makes us sound like a bunch of teenage girls doesn't it. _I hope that these guys don't end up finding me annoying. It seems like everyone dose. I am just trying to get noticed so that I don't become forgotten and,… I guess it doesn't work that way but whatever why do I need to be noticed buy such unawesome people when I have my birdie and lovi and Sea kid. I grinned to myself at that. I can't wait till I can talk to them again tomorrow. We can hang out and... have fun…and …notice..each.

I fell asleep

**Romano's pov**

_I always find myself in weird messes don't I. _I thought to myself as I watched Peter trying to haul a bag of candy onto the cart. Sighing I put the candy back. "okay look I'll get you one small bag of candy okay." I said as I grabbed one and set it in the cart. "Yeah okay." Sealand said rushing off. "Don't go to fair Peter!" I shouted to him.

We currently had a few changes of clothes for him, a few posters to decorate the guest room that was to become his room once we got back to my place, and some of his favorite foods. "oh oh and these." Peter said as he ran back with two cakes. "ugh- you can have One"I said. "uh… this one." Sealand said putting one in the cart, then promptly taking it out again. "No no this one." He said changing his mind. He did this once or twice before finally deciding on one.

"okay seatbelts." I said while I was loading him into the car and putting the stuff in the trunk. "I remembered." Peter said looking through the window and swinging his legs back and forth. "okay good." I said sighing and getting in the front seat. Adjusting the mirror I was able to get a glance at Sealand from the Mirror. His eyes were staring out of the window with a wonder and purity I have never seen in a nations eyes before… _The fuck am I doing staring at a kid! _I huffed at myself. Pulling out of the parking lot I let my mind wander.

When I-ahem-we got home I showed peter to his room and then got all the new food and stuff out of the trunk and put them away. Going upstairs to peters room I grabbed some light blue paint, a part brush and a tarp. "I'm guessing it's your favorite color and I don't think you like tan." I rolled up my sleeves and put down a tarp. "You mean you're going to paint my room just for me!" Peter said excitedly. I shrugged and cracked a small smile at his excitement…. _Wait what was that… _I shook it off and started painting his room. When all of that was done I put back the furniture where it was and grabbed a few of the posters Peter wanted to hang on the walls. After doing so I grabbed peter. (who was currently playing out in my tomato garden) for lunch.

"so what are we having." He asked trying to look at what I was making. "Pizza." I said picking him up and resting him on my hip so he could watch me cook. I froze again. _Why the heck did I do that! Where the fuck did that come from…. _I shook it off again. "so what do you think about the fish and the leaf guys." I nearly laughed at the nicknames he has given to Gilbert and Mathew. I'm guessing Gilberts came from the fact Mathew and I call him Gil and fish have gills and well Mathews is kind of obvious. "well, they're not ba- Jerks and now that your part of our group I'm pretty sure your life is going to be scre- changed up a bit." I said correcting my language. _I'm really going to need to cut down on the swearing now that I have a kid around. _"hay can I stir the sauce?" Peter asked looking up at me. "… yeah sure why not." I said. I handed him the spoon and let him stir for a while. Once I daubed the sauce good enough I let it boil and got to work on the crust.

Peter watched happily as I tossed the dough up and down and he even made a few sounds of awe here and there. Once the dough was a good weight and thickness I poured the sauce on the dough and then turned to peter, "okay now what do we want on the pizza?" I asked grabbing the little bowls of ingredients I got out. "um.. uh cheese!" Peter said rather loudly griping my pant leg to try and get a better look at what I was doing. I felt something flutter in my chest when he did that. _What the fuck is wrong with me! _I mentally berated myself. "okay what kind of cheese?" I asked showing him the three kinds we had. "uh all of them.." he said after a while of looking at them. "oh wow okay." I said sprinkling an even amount of all three on. "and pepperoni !" he nearly yelled again. "yep you can never forget the pepperoni …and try to use your inside voice." I then placed a few slices of pepperoni on the pizza. "oh sorry…" he said talking a little softer then needed. I smiled again at this and brushed my hands off on my apron. "it's okay … anything else" "nope." He said popping the p. "okay." I put the pizza in the oven and washed up. "It'll take a while to cook so what do you want to do in the mean time." I asked taking off my apron. "uh do you have battle ship?" Peter asked looking at me with hopeful eyes. "as a matter of fact…" I got down the board game from the shelf. "I do." He ran up and grabbed the game from me then commenced to ask me which board I want to be and if I've played before.

After a few rounds of battle ship and a pretty good pizza (even if I do say so myself) Peter started to get really tired. And speaking of which I was pretty tired too considering I was up all night. I picked up Peter and carried him to his new room. I tucked him in and turned off the lights but before I could leave I heard him mumble something that could… probably explain why I have been acting weird all day. "Good night dad."

_…__.. shit_


	7. Chapter 7 gelato

**A!N srry I was deep cleaning my**

**Room and took out my computer so I could clean**

**The dust off of it**

**Now im back with better internet, a cleaner**

**Screen, and most importantly more **

**Chapters!**

**Prussia's pov**

"Kesesese~" I tiptoed threw the house and past Ludwig. I was heading to Lovi's to see how he was doing with sea kid but Ludwig was home this time around and it made getting out of the house a lot more difficult. I don't know why West cared about what I do but apparently enough to want to question me anytime I go somewhere. It gets really old very quickly and … I am out of excuses. Also I really don't want him to know about the unnoticed trio because it's our thing. It's our way of getting away from other people and to be around people that understand why we do what we do. _Or… at least that's what it is for me._ sighing I carefully tiptoed past the couch and did a near barrel roll out of the room. Once I got past Ludwig (who was currently sitting on the couch and watching tv) I nearly ran to the door and left. "That was a close one!" I said as I walked down the street. "Kesesesese~ but he's no match for the awesome me!"

It was two days after the (*cough*very manly *cough*) sleep over we had and I was pretty sure we all wanted to get together again. _I know I do. _Lovi's house wasn't as far away as Birdie's because there wasn't an ocean in the way, that is why I went to his house first.

**(A!N use Hetalia logic and just pretend that he can get to Italy in an hour okay.)**

I rang the door bell and waited for an answer. "hold up!" I heard from the other side of the door, as well as some rustling. What I saw next surprised and shocked me. Romano answered the door and sea kid was in his arms. _Yeah basically normal. _Except for what sea kid then said next. "hay dad I'm going to my room okay." Then sea kid jumped down and then ran off. "Okay just don't break anything!" Lovi shouted back. "hay Gil come in." I walked in his house to see a few toys scattered here and there. He walked into the kitchen. "so…. Dad?" I asked stepping over a few toys and walking into the kitchen too. "well… yeah I don't know he just … started calling me that and I don't… mind so.." he said getting a little flustered. "no no its fine its… cute actually… I think you would make a great father" I said watching him toss the pizza dough up and down. He blushed and mumbled something and then put the dough down. "yeah thanks. Now it's all about what we're going to tell the basterds, Finland and Sweden…" He said looking off to the side. "what's to tell?" I asked. "I mean it really isn't up to them when it comes to where the kid wants to live with." I said grabbing the bowl of cheese and handing it to Romano. "I mean he's a country not some normal kid." I then herd a slight crash behind me. Sea kid was standing there newly dropped toy on the floor. "You… you think I'm a country." He asked pointing to himself. "….well yeah I mean just because you're a little small doesn't make you any different from .. England or even Canada. I remember when I was just as small as you.. ha maybe even a little smaller but that doesn't define who you are..." I said crouching to his height and rubbing the back of my neck. Tears welded up in his eyes as he ran to hug me. "Thank you so much uncle awesome." I froze for a minute before picking him up. "Uncle awesome … I like this kid already Kesesesesesesees~" Lovi raised an eyebrow before grabbing sealand from me and picking up his phone. "so should we call Matt and invite him over." he asked me turning around. I nodded my head. "of course he's part of this awesome family too!" he nodded and dialed the phone.

In about two hours we had a polar bear and a Canadian at the door. "hi guys." I nearly tackled him in a hug, pulling him inside. "wow Gil what-" "You need to meet the sea kid!" I said rushing him inside. "okay okay… hello Peter.." he said kneeling by sea kid who was currently building something with Legos. "hello uncle maple." He said back. _Three….two…. _"oh my god that was so cute." Birdie said standing up. "keseses~ I know ri-" "I Am Not Cute! I'm a strong country!" sea kid said a little irritated. "Yeah of course you're a strong country but that doesn't mean you're not cute I mean your father is a strong country and I still think he's just as cute as you." At that Lovi fell over. "… wait father?" _oh yeah I still have to catch Birdie up on that_. "Yeah Sea kid is now Lovi's kid because sea kid wants to be his kid and Lovi just accepts it." I said smiling. "wh- … okay." I guess he just accepts it too. "cool now that we are all caught up I want to take my new found nephew out for ice cream." I said jumping and grabbing Sea kid. "Wait! He hasn't had lunch yet!" Lovino said brining out a pizza. "lets all eat this, considering I spent all day on it. Then we can go out for gelato." He said huffing and setting one down for each of us.

After we all ate Lovino took us all to the nearest ice cream store and we all got some. Lovino got blueberry with whip cream, Birdie got strawberry with whip cream, Oreo's and dripped some maple syrup over it, I got cherry ice cream with snow caps and a kit kat, and sea kid got chocolate with honey and sprinkles. "okay wait where did you get the fu- the freaking maple syrup from?" Lovino asked staring at Birdies ice cream. "I always carry some with me." He said nonchalantly, licking his ice cream cone. I started laughing a little. "any way so sea kid what do you like to do for fun any way?" I asked tuning to sea kid. "… uh I help dad cook." He said licking his ice cream again. "… okay but I mean what do you do when your board like … do you ride a bike or have a certain game you like to play or…" he looked at me with a blank face. "what's a bike." I nearly face palmed. "okay well that's not going to do. Hay Lovi I'm teaching your kid how to ride a bike." I said grabbing Sea kids hand. "… fine but I swear beer drinker if you hurt him!" Lovino said angrily. "Kesese~ don't worry the awesome me would never let such a thing happen."

**A!N CLiffie!  
I know you want to shoot me now**

**Its okay I would too**


	8. Chapter 8 so close to happyness

**A!N okay backity back back **

**Canada's pov**

I watched as Gilbert was pushing Peter on a newly bought bike that we just got from a bike shop, down the side walk. It was sunny and there were basically no clouds in the sky so it was a… really nice day, and Italy was just beautiful this time of year so I was enjoying the scenery on a bench. Romano sat next to me sprawling out a little in the shade and watching the two almost countries mess around. "hehe what do you think." I was startled still not used to being acknowledged yet. "I love the scenery here" I said "yeah I do to. I should show you guys the garden I have in my backyard. Everything is in full bloom its really pretty… ha! Wow look at that." I knew he was talking about the fact sealand had found a way to boa constrictor his way onto Prussia's head and the bike was currently in a bush, but as I looked at the scene I started to realize how Prussia's hair was slightly blowing in the breeze and how his eyes were lighting up with laughter as the smaller nation tried to shoo Gilbird (who was currently pecking at sealand a little) away from his new found spot, laughing with Gilbert. I looked at Lovi who had the most content smile maybe the first I think I have ever seen on his face and realized that I have never actually been able to talk as loud as I have been able to talk with them. Then a content bliss fell over me as I realize. "We…. Really are a family aren't we." "Yeah I guess so…" I herd Romano answer. "… Hay that was almost a fu- freaking normal voice level! Good for you!" he said as he playfully punched me in the arm. I don't think I have ever seen this side of Romano- no Lovino when he's with us he isn't Romano anymore he's Lovino, and if I'm correct I don't think anyone else has either. "Guys, guys, look~" Gil yelled to use motioning for us to come over. "SEA KIDS DOING IT ON HIS OWN!" then he began rapidly pointing towards where sealand was biking. Me and Romano got up and happily walked over to where Gilbert was standing, cheering on Sealand the whole way.

**Time skip to Canada getting home around 8 pm**

I was humming happily as I opened my door. "Where were you?" Kuma asked tilting his head. "Just hanging out with my frie-… Family." Kuma seemed to get upset. "I don't like the burger boy." I chuckled. "Nah I meant my real family." I said, this seemed to confuse him further but before I could explain anymore the phone rang. "YO~ Canadia! Bro! look I was wondering if you would like to come drinking with me and England!" Somewhere In the background he could hear England yell "Its! England and I you stupid git!" I huffed my originally good mood dissipated. "No!" I said with as much force I could muster and hung up slamming the phone on the receiver. ….._fuck them_

**With Prussia**

I Was whistling as I opened the door and locked it behind me. _what a positively awesome day! _"where were you all day?" I heard Germany say. I gave an exasperated sigh as I turned around. "none of your business West! But I was just out drinking with Spain" I went to head down stairs. "I called Spain he said he didn't know where you were." _Oh you gotta be fucking kidding me! this feels like a fucking interrogation! _"why. Do. You. Care!" I said as I finally was able to storm to my room. Well my good mood is ruined! …_Fuck him _

**With roma**

"VE~ but Romano! You can't take care of a child!" Italy was immediately on my case about sealand the moment he found out about him, which was about half an hour after he got to my house and stopped talking about Germany to focus on me for more than two seconds. "Fuck you bastard! Peter is fine with me!" I said "but Fratello-" "No I don't want to hear what you have to fucking say!" "VE~But you do understand that I have to tell Sweden and Finland he's here right!" "I don't care what you fucking do just get out of my house!" I then commenced to throw him out and slam the door in his face. "D-dad." I whirled around to see a frightened Peter behind me. "Are they going to take me … away." I didn't answer and just walked over to quietly hug sea land. I let a few tears slip out.

_I was so close to being happy …. So close …. FUCK THEM!_

**A!N short and sweet chapter **

**Or a short and sad chapter**

**Or just short**

**Yeah just short. **


	9. Chapter 9 How dare they

**A!N *bursts out of ground***

**IM ALLLLLIIIIIIVVVVVEEEEEE!**

**Okay look im sorry for the overall lack of**

**Updates I have no excuse**

**I just forgot I had a account and …**

**here we go.**

When Italy went to Sweden and Finland the next day they seemed kind of confused at what/who he was talking about but when they finally realized who Italy was talking about they were distraught. Finland started crying about "how could I forget my baby" and Sweden got up and grabbed his coat so he could confront Romano.

**(A!N for the sake of the story lets all pretend that you can get to Italy from Sweden, in a car, in a few hours)**

Scene in

**Romano's pov**

I was pacing the living room silently. Peter was sleeping in the next room and that would be the main reason I was being quiet. I was deathly afraid of what would happen next. This was a twist in my 'happy ending' that I was hoping we wouldn't have to take. I was kind of hoping that Peters basterd X-parents were as forgetful with the boy as he continued on about. Damn, will they take him from me? No_, no I won't allow them to take sealand from me. They forgot him almost as easily as the others forget Canada and ether way they don't deserve- Canada… _I should call the others. At this I nearly ran to the phone, in the heat of the moment almost barrel rolling over the coach in a way that would make James Bond very proud. "come on Canada pick up." I mumbled as the phone rang

**Canada's pov**

I was sitting on the couch with Kumajiro on my lap, drinking a cup of coffee (with maple syrup of course) when the phone rang. "… kuma off." The bear looked up at me before setting his head back down. I sighed and picked him up. Putting him back on the couch I went to the phone. "…hello." I said kind of sleepily. Literally the coffee does nothing for me.

"Mathew," it was Lovino but he sounded different. Almost like he had gotten no sleep and like he was about to cry.  
"Eh, … Lovino what's wrong you sound worried."

"they're going to take him from me i-"

Lovino sounded like he _was_ angrily crying now.

"take who from you?" I asked slowly trying to calm him down a little as I deciphered what he was saying.

"Peter they're going to t-take Peter from me!" He said nearly shouting into the phone. My eyes widened figuring out what happened. "Eh! I'll be right over and ill bring Gilbert!"

I quickly hung up the phone after getting an "ok" from Romano.

**Gilberts pov**

Germany went out with Italy doing who the fuck knows what. Italy said he had something to do before they went to where ever but I personally wasn't paying attention. I was thinking about what I and the rest of the unnoticed trio would be doing next. I was sitting on the couch, finally feeling safe enough to come out of my room. Honestly the only time I come out is when my brother is gone. I'm just tired of confronting him on things these days. He's made it apparent that he doesn't even want me around so he should stop pushing it.

The door bell rang and I popped up to get it. "hel- Birdie whats up-?!" Just seeing Birdie was enough to shove my mood up. "G-Gil- Lovi-and peter and a-and- we need to go." He was rushing threw his sentence, out of breath and stuttering. "wait! Take a deep breath and start over I can't understand you." I said slowly trying to calm him down. "G-Gil ! peter is going to be taken away from Lovi!" he yelled. My eyes widened at his sentence and I quickly grabbed his wrist running to his car and getting in. "DRIVE!" I yelled anger seething from me, and with that we sped off. _How dare they!_

**Back with romano**

I was once again pacing my living room when the door was almost broken down by two people I couldn't be happier to see. "Where's sea kid!" Gilbert almost yelled but I shushed him before he did. "Sleeping so shut up ass whole!" I said quietly shouting. I sat down exasperated. "Sweden and Finland are going to be here any minute." I said covering my eyes. I felt a hand on my back and I looked up to see Mathew sitting by me. "Eh, we aren't going to let anyone take him from you." "I th'nk I h've som't'ng to s'ay ab'o't th't." All of us whipped to the door as Sweden walked in.

**A!N of fuck a cliffy **

**Im soooo evil**

**Any way I will update soon**

**i have something completely awesome for the next chapter**

**keskeskeskeskeskeskeskesk**


	10. Chapter 10 Confrontations

**A!N hey guess what?**

**…****.. NEW CHAPTER!**

**Canada's pov**

Lovi whipped around to see Sweden walk in the room. "Shhhhhhh!" All three of us shushed Sweden. "Sea kid is sleeping!" Gil whispered harshly. "oh … s'rry." "Give us back our son!" Finland quietly shouted. "Your son!? You Left him at the store for over five hours and didn't notice he was gone for days!" I said back. **(A!N I Love Canada but literally if he whispered, only dogs would be able to hear him at that octave and even he know it.) **"We kn'w th't we'v b'en b'd par'nts b't th't w'll chang' wh'n you give 'ur s'n b'ck!" Sweden whispered sizing me up. "You know that isn't true! You will end up forgetting him in about an hour! He's happier with Romano!" Gil Quietly shouted as well. Finland was fuming at this point and rushed up to Gilbert. "Well at least we didn't kidnap anyone!" Finland nearly yelled. "KIDNAP!" Lovi actually yelled. "I didn't kidnap him! We asked if he wanted us to take him back to you! And he said no! he WANTED to stay with me!" Lovi shouted poking Finland's chest with every word. "….daddy?" Everyone whipped around to see Peter standing in the door way. "oh I'm here honey." Finaland said running to hug Peter. "No not you butt head!" Peter said avoiding the hug and running to Lovi. Finland froze staring at Peter. "Seal'nd we 're s'rry and w'nt y'u t' c'me h'me." Sweden said kneeling down to Sealand's height. "Yeah… no thanks." Peter said then turned back to Lovi. "So are we having pizza or what." Me and Gil broke out into laughter at that. Gil followed Lovi and peter into the kitchen. I turned around to see Finland crying into Sweden's arms. My eyes softened at the sight, "You know you're not the only bad parent out there." I said approaching Finland. He looked up at me angrily. "and this is suppose to make me feel better how?!" He yelled startling me. "well there are many other parents that do worse things to their children then forget them, and the best thing you can do no with let him be happy with Lovi-," Finland interrupted me. Standing up quickly he yelled. "FUCK OFF." and ran out of the room, Sweden trailing behind. I stood there dumbly before coming to the conclusion that they would most likely forget me in about an hour. Walking into the kitchen I felt an arm sling around my shoulders. "Don't worry birdie some people are just like that." I blushed at the contact while Gilbert continued to talk.

**A!N short chapter but I feel like this is a good place to stop.**


	11. Chapter 11 Moving in

**A!N Okay I was going to do Canada vs America next**

**But you guys apparently want some Germany Vs Prussia**

**Action. Which I am perfectly fine with delivering.**

**BTW reminder that a lot of the characters are very OOC that is**

**For the sake of the story and so I don't need any "That's not how they would act."**

**In the Reviews. Don't feel awkward or anything if you did say that**

_**I Really do appreciate the heads up **_

**and should have given you guys one at the begging of this.**

**Prussia's pov**

I was sneaking back into the house knowing that I would probably get a bazillion questions from Ludwig since I was gone for about five hours and he was probably home for half of that.

Unfortunately my 'Sneaky ninja' is rusty and he caught me before I even entered the house! '_Totally unawesome!' _"where were you?" He asked calmly.

Now West was a very intimidating person but I find that when he is yelling at you there is less of a chance he's actually angry with you. He is probably just irritated or frustrated. No, when he is angry he is quiet. '_Screaming is better than silence in more ways than one.' _

I sighed as I shoved past him and through the door way. "…Well?!" He said with a little more force following me. I whipped around and stared him down for a moment. "Well I was out with some friends!" He stopped for a moment before sighing and continuing. "I heard from Finland about what you did." I glared at him as he continued. "Bruder you can't help Romano kidnap peoples children! What made to think that was okay! I bet... what's-his-face is getting the same talk from America! yo-" I interrupted him furious. "Canada!" He paused looking at me. "What?" "His name is Canada!" He sighed again and I could feel the anger burning in my veins. _'__he wasn't taking me seriously!' _"Well that dosent matter-," My knuckles clenched. "Sealand is Finland and Sweden's child and heaven knows Romano can't be a good parent or role module." My jaw was shaking. "And either way both of them are country's that don't have time to entertain you." My eyes burned. "Why the hell do you even care?!" I nearly screamed. I started at him in silence for a while before continuing. "It is obvious that you don't want me around anymore! SO WHY DO YOU CARE!" I stepped forward as I screamed. "IF YOU HATE ME SO MUCH THEN WHY DON'T I LEAVE!" I froze for a second and looked up in shock. _What did I just…. _Germany stood there for a while before Turning around. "Maybe you should." And with that he left the room.

_'__This is bad'_

I spent the entire night in my room pacing. What did I just do! I looked around my room in shock. Why why why why why did I think that that could possibly be a good idea! How could I think that he would take that lightly! He _will_ probably kick me out now! I know it! What am I going to do.

**Canada's POV**

I sat in my house a little bit uneasily. Quiet just didn't … feel right anymore. I feel like I needed some kind of sound. Now that I met the other members of the unnoticed ….quintuplets? I haven't been able to sit through quiet as long as I use to. I still need time to myself but it's been about a day and I think I need some company now. I sighed. They aren't always going to have time to just rush to my side when I start feeling lonely. I called Gilbert none the less to see if he was free.

He picked up and sounded like he had just seen a ghost. "Gil- Gilbert… c-calm…. Gilbert calm down!" I was able to barely talk over his frantic talking. "What's wrong?" I asked him. "Germany and me had a fight! And I said that I was going to leave but I don't really think I can!" He was frantic as he nearly screeched in my ear. I froze before calming him down enough to be able to start thinking of a solution. "Well then why don't you leave?" I asked in a questioning tone. "well…. I mean I have wanted to for a while now but… I don't really have anywhere else I can … go." He stuttered out embarrassed. I froze for a second my face heating up. I was suddenly really glad that he couldn't see me over the phone. "W-well I –g-guess that…. Maybe if y-you w-wanted t-t-to you could move in w-with m-me…." I stuttered out Waiting for a reply. My heart seemed to race a little more and the longer we sat in silence the more I felt embarrassed. "…. Sure birdie." My face lit up with a smile at that. "I guess we will have to tell Lovi and Sea kid and get their opinions too but i mean…. Yeah…." I almost jumped in the air. I don't know why this made me so happy but it did!

Prussia was moving in with me!

**A!N Okay cool right! I bet Germany is a really good brother!**

**Just sake of the story okay! **


	12. Chapter 12 glasses

**A!N I have to go to school in an hour! **

**DX**

**Romano pov**

I sighed as the last box was brought in. We were helping Gilbert out by bringing his shit inside of Matthew's house. I don't even think Germany realized that he actually did move out. Which I have to say is just sad. It took only one day for him to pack up his shit and get the hell out of there. Then again he really wanted to leave as soon as he could. I'm pretty sure that unpacking is going to take him a week though.

Sealand was drinking a soda and watching us carry boxes in. I glared half hearted at him and put down the box I was holding. One of the bigger guest bedrooms that Matt had became Gil's room. I sat down beside Sealand as Gilbert continued to rant about how awesome this was. "-And I mean this is just fantastic I mean! Gott guys this is great I mean I just… You guys are as awesome as me and-," Sealand spit out his soda Matthew seemed to start blushing and I froze up.

Gilbert not only said that we were awesome but that we were as awesome as him.

"Wow Gil…. Thanks." Matthew said. His voice has gotten progressively louder over time. "Yeah." I sighed out. "And I have to say you guys aren't basterds." They seemed to have the same reaction as before. "Dad what's a basterd?" I whipped my head towards Sealand and Matt and Gil started laughing. "uh well….. Hay isn't it about time for lunch!" I directed the attention away from this topic as quickly as I could.

Walking into the kitchen I started getting the stuff out to make a pizza. Today was a pretty good day.

**Gilberts pov**

I sighed with laughter as Lovi left the room. "So Mattie …. What do you think." He turned to me a little confused. "What do I think of what?" I smiled and almost choked on my words. "Well I mean… the whole me moving in with you thing?..." He nodded and stopped to think for a second. "Well … I mean… I guess I won't feel lonely anymore?" He said a little bit unsure. I nodded. "No way in hell I'd let my Mattie ever feel lonely!" I said jumping up and turning toward him. He giggled a little making me blush. My eyes widened a little at that. _'what the hell was that about' _Lovi walked in covered in flour. "Hay guys what do we want on our pizza?" He asked Sealand got up and yelled that he was going to help, which Lovi had no objections too. "Uh I guess pepperoni and …" Mattie turned to look at me. "Uh… onions." I said. Mathew shrugged and Lovino nodded leaving the room. Me and Mattie continued to talk for a while and when Lovino came out with the pizza we all ate together and talked. I learned a lot of cool things that I didn't know before.

"-and how was I suppose to know that Germany wears reading glasses so?!" I said finishing my story. "…I wear reading glasses..." Mattie's and my heads whipped over to Lovi who was nonchalantly ripping up a piece of pepperoni. "Wha-," Mattie mumbled. "Yeah there rather small and red. I also tried to get the thinnest metal for the rims… I don't really like them but I carry them with me everywhere because to tell you the truth," He paused a minute to grab Sealand's plate and stack all of our empty plates in the middle of the table. "I'm suppose to wear them all the time but I only wear them for reading because they make me look dumb." He shrugged. Mattie froze, and Sealand stood up quickly. "I bet you look fine in them!" Sealand's voice yelled making all of us turn towards him. "You should wear them if you need to! The entire world must be blurry to you! Which means that you haven't seen me, uncle awesome or uncle maple clearly this entire time!" Lovino froze and seemed to look away a second. "Sealand-," He sighed reaching over to snatch up the boy. Sealand avoided his hands though. "No wear them!" Lovino froze up at the demanding sound in the boys voice. "Yeah Lovi you should wear them. Living in a uh… blurry world must not be that nice." Mattie said letting Kuma jump off of him so that he could walk over to Lovi. "Yeah it must be totally unawesome!" I said walking over toward him.

After a while he caved and left to go grab his glasses out of his coat pocket. He came back a few minutes later wearing them. "Well your right. Seeing clearly is a different experience entirely." He pushed the glasses further up his nose and Sealand ran to hug him. "See you look fine… actually the glasses make you look different… I mean a good different." Mattie said a little awkwardly making me laugh. I rapped one of my arms around his shoulders making him blush. Lovi smiled and picked up Sealand.

Today was a good day.

**A!N okay I got go because school.**

**Bye.**


	13. Chapter 13 perfect

**A!N Hello im alive and well**

**So chappy time**

It's been a few weeks since the UQ **(A!N unnoticed Quintuplets)** was made And a few weeks since Prussia moved in with Canada. It's been really good so far. They have a movie night every Friday, Lovi, Gil, and Matty go out drinking on Saturdays, and then recover from hangovers Sundays. The rest of the week is just filled with random outings and fun things. They have dinner together almost every night. Sealand has really settled down with Romano. They have all been throwing away world meeting invitations and it doesn't seem like anyone noticed, but they don't seem to care either.

**Peter's pov**

I looked over my shoulder to see daddy there making some pasta for dinner. He said Rome taught him and Rome is a big important country that got killed or something. I think that's cool that my daddy knew him. Though he never clarifies how he knew him but that doesn't matter. He pushed his glasses up his nose and ended up getting a little flour on them. He loved making the noodles from scratch and he said he'd teach me when I get a little older. Right now I just stir the sauce and roll the dough. He started wearing the glasses all of the time after we first found out about them. According to Uncle Maple he improved at a lot of things just by wearing them.

I looked back to my abandoned game and stood up putting the marbles away. "Daddy?" I asked turning around to him. His looked up and put what he was working on down. He always makes time for me and puts me before almost everything. That's part of the reason I love my new daddy better then Sweden and Finland. "Yes Sealand." He said whipping his hands off on a towel and walking over too me. "whats that." I pointed to the letter in the trash. Those ones always seemed to make him angry! And that is no good. The only person who deserves to be unhappy is jerk England. He frowned a little and sighed. "You know those world meetings?" He asked. I quirked my head to the right. What did the world meetings have to do about anything. They were stupid anyway. Not only was jerk England there but nobody treated me like a country! "The jerk meetings yeah." Daddy nodded with a small smile. I loved when he smiled. He didn't do it a lot and that's bad because your face can freeze that way and nobody likes that. "I get an invitation every time there is one but your uncles and I decided that we we're not going to go anymore because of the-… jerks." He smiled again and picked me up. He plopped me down on his shoulders. "Oh okay." I said as soon as I was stably on him. Daddy was really smart so I think that it was okay as long as they don't come looking for us.

I sighed as Daddy walked back over to the food and handed me a spoon. "how about today?! You can teach me how to make noodles today!" He laughed a little before putting some flour on my nose making me sneeze.

**Canada's pov**

I smiled mixing the pancake batter. Gil was going on and on about how he's sure that Gilbird can talk. "I mean your bear can talk and no one knows why so why not Gilbird!" He said gesturing a lot with his hands. "and birds probably could talk this whole time and have just been hiding it! I mean look at parrots!" I laughed a little at his reasoning and he pouted at me. "You're not taking me seriously." He said in mock hurt. I shook my head. "No I'm taking you seriously I mean I guess some birds can talk but-," I started snickering and he noticed standing up. "You think that's funny huh?" He approached me. "I'll show you funny." He began to tickle me. I squirmed around on the floor as he continued to tickle me. We were both out of breath and laughing by the end of it.

We sat on the floor together catching our breaths. I sighed with laughter and stood up picking up the pancake batter and started cooking them. "Thank you for making the pancakes." Gilbert said getting up and brushing himself off. "Like I would let you cook them." I said glaring half heartedly at him. "Hay a guy burns two pancakes and he's suddenly band from making them!" Gilbert said holding his hands out in defense. "You also got three stuck on the ceiling and there was batter all over the floor!" I said smirking as I spun around with the first plate of pancakes. He smiled back and we walked over to the kitchen table.

_Everything was just perfect._

**A!N Awwwwww! Prussia and **

**Canada are soooo close to admitting they love eachother!**

**Sealand is being cute!**

**In the end they are all happy and not alone anymore.**

**Here you go **

**Have a perfect day.**


	14. Chapter 14 fluff (side chapter)

**A!N oh my god! Two chapters in one day**

**Madness! **

**Especially for me!**

**This is a short because I thought that this needed**

**More fluff and I didn't get Prussia's pov and there was still the**

**Dinners they have a lot, to cover.**

**Prussia's pov**

I sat on the couch playing video games with Birdie. Surprisingly enough he was really good. The door bell rang signaling that Lovi and Seakid were here. They came over almost every night with some food and had dinner with us. We each all made a plate of something and we all ate them together. Originally we planned to only do this on Wednesdays but… why should we limit our awesomeness to just one day. I threw the remote down yelling an 'I'll get it' and running toward the door. I greeted the both of them and they came inside. Birdie smiled and took their dish into the kitchen. Peter joined the video game and was actually beating me and Birdie. In the end I rage quitted and left to set out the food while Peter had his victory dance. Birdie called a rematch about four more times before we decide to wake up Lovi, who was currently napping on the couch, for dinner. Lovino kept having to sleepily push his glasses back up on his nose because he wasn't use to wearing them and sometimes they would slide down. I laughed as Seakid used his perch on Lovi's shoulders to just wrap his arms around Lovi's eyes to hold them on. "Peter I can't see!" Lovi said, voice muffled by the kids arms. We all laughed at the sight.

_Just perfect._

**A!N just another short chapter because I thought you guys**

**Could use some fluff in your lifes!**

**Have a perfect day!**


	15. Chapter 15 America

**A!N Hello **

**I am back**

**Canada's pov**

I sighed as Germany droned on at the meeting. Why I even bother coming to these things I will never know. I sighed and tried to at least pay a little attention, but my mind started to wander.

_'__I hope Sealand is doing okay. I know Lovino had to leave him at home to come to the meeting. Of course Prussia is babysitting but… I don't know how well that will mix.' _

I looked around the room lazily and my eyes landed on Lovino who was sitting across the room from me. He caught my eye and waved a little (He got a weird look from Spain). I smiled and waved back getting small smile out of him. He pointed at his watch and I got the message immediately. The meeting was almost over. I sighed in relief.

When it was over I tried to walk over to Lovino so we could go home, I did drive him here, but America pulled me away before I could even say Hello to him. Of course America was oblivious as ever at this fact. "DUDE!" His loud voice could break something. "Can you drive me home I kind of pissed off England and now he is refusing to talk to me!" I could have growled at him I swear. (Kumajiro did in fact growl and Lovino was defiantly not pleased.) "Actually America-," My voice was drowned out by his. "Thanks Bro!" He stared pulling me away and toward the door. "but-," He wasn't listening. "America-," He was opening the door. "I," he didn't stop.

**Bang**

We both whipped are heads around to see Lovino who had thrown a book at America's head missing by an inch. "Hay fucking burger breath!" Lovino yelled marching over to America, surprising the only nation's still in the room. (China, Germany, Spain, and France.) "Listen to your god damn brother!" He growled. He whipped his head to me giving me a softer look than he did America. I froze for a few seconds before talking. "America I can't drive you home. You're going to have to find another ride. I cannot and will not be your fail safe for everything. I refused to be used by you anymore-," "Hay! I don't use you!-," "LET HIM FUCKING FINISH" I glared at America as Lovino had to shut him up again."You barley give me the light of day." I said in disbelief. "Why the …. The Fuck should I do anything for you!" I threw off even Lovino with the curse, but he seemed rather pleased. I turned back to Lovino. "Let's go home now." I said sighing with exhaustion. He nodded solemnly before joining me walking out of the door. We left five flabbergasted nations behind.

**A!N hay guess who is still alive… me!**

**I decided I didn't give Canada and Romano's relationship any work**

**actually for the past few chapters if you didn't know any**

**better you would think that Prussia and sealand werethe only glue holding them together**

**but Romano and Canada do have a bit of a **

**more profound relationship than displayed earlier.**


	16. Chapter 16 Oh, yeah I already knew that

**A!N LOOK IM NOT DEAD!**

**No need to send the police or file a missing persons report!**

**I'm back!**

**Third person pov**

Apparently when the nearly mute country yells word spreads pretty quickly. Of course our favorite trio wasn't aware of the fact that everyone seemed to be trying to figure out what was going on and who they were again. Romano and Canada were refusing to go to any of the world meetings again as well and the trio was in their own divine bliss.

**Prussia's pov**

Canada was adorable. I couldn't even. It's been a few months since they both went to the last world meeting and I just can't believe how stupid I was! I wish that Feli hadn't made Romano go to that world meeting! If he hadn't gone Mattie wouldn't have gone to keep him company! Damn of course I would fall in love with one of the only people I have absolutely no chance with!

"What is wrong with you?" I whipped my head over to Lovi who was sitting on the chair across from me. "Sealand is helping Mat cook so what are you worrying about!" I looked at him for a second. "C-can you keep a secret." Lovi raised an eyebrow at that. "Uh, yes." He said questionably. I nodded my head. "So I think that maybe I might just be a tiny bit in love with Mattie…" Lovino stopped for a second. "Oh yeah I already knew that." I almost fell out of my chair.

"What!?" I questioned loudly. "Well its quite obvious…" I looked at him for a second. "okay well don't… don't tell anyone!" He shrugged. "I haven't yet have I-," Mattie walked in with Sealand on his shoulders. "Have I what?" Mattie asked cleaning his glasses with a cloth. "Uh nothing!" Matthew gave me a questioning look and turned around again. "…. Okay….. foods ready." I looked over to Lovi with an expression that just shouted 'Help me'. He shook his head slightly and then paused to re-adjust his glasses. He got up and headed into the dining room. I paused and headed in as well.

**A!N Srry its short**

**Just trying to get something up**

**I'm really tired**


	17. Chapter 17 Awww? Yeah, Ewww

**A!N Woop! I'm back and**

**I bring chapters.**

Eating with the unnoticed gang was never quiet. Sealand always was a picky eater and Romano isn't exactly known for being patient or quiet. That being so the fact that Prussia's laugh was ridiculously loud and that Canada has started talking at normal voice level makes every dinner something to behold.

Prussia was however unusually quiet this dinner. Opting for just chuckling at the stupid argument Sealand was posing with his father. "but its salmon you like salmon!" Romano sighed as he tried to get Sealand to at least eat a little of the now cold meal. "But this salmons' squishy!" Sealand whined getting him sent to his room with an "You are not getting anything else to eat tonight!" Prussia chuckled slightly as he cleared away the, now pouting, father, son duo's plates. Canada eyed him suspiciously as Prussia seemed to have something on his mind.

Canada's is smart. Ridiculously smart most of the time, but that is besides the point. He knew when something was up and knew that Prussia was hiding something. If this had anything to do with Germany than they had a problem but if it didn't than Canada didn't know what else it could possibly be about.

Canada sighed lightly and followed Prussia out of the room. Romano left to give Sealand a bath and hopefully the child would make up with his, still annoyed, parental figure. Canada looked at Prussia for a moment before unceremoniously plopping himself down on the couch next to the former nation. "What is going on with you." Canada stated more than asked. Prussia looked a little shocked but recovered quickly and smiled. "Uh- nothing really what about you?" Canada rose an eye brow at that. Prussia changed the subject to someone else. This meant that something big was defiantly going on. Canada looked at Prussia with a look that said 'You have to tell me now you realize that right'

Canada sighed and looked at Prussia. Canada cared deeply for Prussia, more so than he does anyone else. Canada knew something was bothering Prussia and- "Oh my god this is painful to watch!" Romano said as he walked into the room. "Gilbert, Mat likes you Mat, Gilbert likes you. There problem solved."

Both countries were speechless as Romano went on, turning on the TV. "… Gilbert do you actually…" The blush dusted on his face was enough to tell Mathew yes. "D-do you?" Mathew shook his head yes slowly. There was a moment of silence before Gilbert pushed their heads into a kiss.

"Awww? ….yeah Ewww." Romano decided that no, he did not want to watch them kiss and left to go to bed.

**A!N wanted to wrap up this situation quickly. The I decided that it would take them**

**To long on their own to figure out that they like each other**

**But that's what makes three way friendships great right**

**Always someone to yell to you the obvious.**

**Plus I feel like Romano wouldn't be one to ignore feelings ill explain why later.**


	18. Chapter 18 I just can't

**A!N Two chapters in one day! **

**This is madness**

**I have to say that I couldn't wait to get this one up so… I didn't**

**Because im the writer and I don't have to wait for shit!~**

**Romano's pov**

Walking into my room (that was originally a guest room but now I'm more than a guest.) I laughed lightly. I always was one to pretend that I didn't feel anything towards Spain and that I didn't love him. That turned out to be nearly the death of me. I wasn't going to let them both wait until it was too late to tell each other. This is the first real family I ever had and if I lost one more person and got abandon one more time I was going to go insane.

Spain and I always had an interesting relationship. I was always so afraid to look vulnerable that I decided that I wasn't going to get stuck on anyone. I thought that if I ignored my feelings they would go away, but they didn't. Spain hit it off with Belgium and they ended up together.

I almost killed myself. I tried, but it didn't work out. It didn't work out because I'm a nation. I still resent the fact that no one recognizes me as a nation and I still can't die. I tried to shoot myself in the head, but I just work up a few hours later in a pool of blood. It didn't do a damn thing….

That doesn't matter anymore right? It doesn't matter. It can't matter. It can't, because I have a kid to take care of and a family to keep together. I have pizza's to make and work to do. South Italy can't take a month off of life to mourn over something he could have prevented if he hadn't been so stupid and selfish.

_Romano leaned against the door as tears ran down his face. _

I just….can't.

**A!N were going to start bringing up past turmoil's now.**

**just thought i would let you know**

**this short chapter was an introduction to things to come and a little insight about some stuff**

**you'll see later.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A!N hey I have a good update day!**

**Saturday is awesome!**

**Does not mean that I will end up updating this one specifically**

**But I will update a fan fiction on Saturdays and that's better than my original time of updating never.**

Canada sighed as Gilbert snuggled into his neck. The initial kiss turned into sex pretty quickly. "Wakey wakey!" Both of their heads snapped up to see Romano standing in the doorway. "LOVI!" The both of them scrambled to get their clothes on as the other nation watched in amusement. "C'mon, there's a kid in the house! You better not flash everyone like that!" Romano laughed covering his eyes. Prussia tripped over Canada who was trying to put on his shoes. They both fell on the ground and broke out laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation.

Romano put the now fully cooked pancake on the plate, "I don't know if mine will be as good as Matt's but their good for my first try." Romano said putting the plate on the table in front of the three nations. Canada immediately voiced his praises while Gilbert voiced his in the form of scarffing down half of the plate before Romano even put it down.

All four of them sat content on the couch before. _*ring ring* *ring ring* _Gilbert froze and looked curiously to Canada who shrugged. They all either spend time at Romano's or Canada's, but Canda's place was the best because no one ever bothered to bother him. Or remembered him long enough to bother him.

"Eh…. Hello-," Canada jumped as a voice started talking over his. "Matthew! Francis informs me you haven't been coming to any of the bloody meetings! And don't think I don't remember what happened at the last meeting! What the hell was that you blowing up at your brother!" Mathew immediately hung up the phone and ignored its ringing.

After about fifteen minutes of non-stop ringing Romano just up and unplugged the phone. "The only people that would really be worth having contact with are in this room. No need to keep the phone plugged in right now." Gilbert re-assured Mathew when he voiced his concern.

There was a long while of silence while they all enjoyed each other's company and watched TV before someone asked anything. "So… Uncle Matt … why did the jerk England get mad at you for… well standing up for yourself. Other than the fact that he's a jerk." Canada looked at the small child before shaking his head slightly. "No, that's a story for another day. We all have things about our past families that we're not ready to talk about. Even you Sealand." Sealand got quiet for a second before snuggling more into Romano's chest. Romano felt Gilberts arm shift around his shoulders and Canada took this moment of time to lean his head aginst Gilberts shoulders. They all stayed like that. Snuggled together and content.

At least for the moment.

**A!N okay short chappy**


End file.
